


Пишите письма

by Milk_fox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок Холмс умер, но Джону продолжают приходить письма - даже после его смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пишите письма

1.  
  
Первое письмо пришло через три месяца после.   
У горя есть несколько стадий, но Джон Уотсон, как всегда, всех удивил. Он прочно застрял в отрицании, и ни один психотерапевт не мог убедить его наконец-то переползти дальше.  
Шерлок просто не мог умереть. Джон сначала искал доказательства фальсификации этого нелепого несчастного случая, но у него не хватило полномочий, а Лестрейд помогать отказался. Труп осматривала Молли, заключение тоже писала она, а уж Молли на счет Шерлока ошибиться не могла. Тогда Джон начал искать доказательства реальности Мориарти, но тут уже его поймал Майкрофт. У них состоялся разговор, насквозь пропитанный фальшью и лживым сочувствием. Джону пришлось отступить.   
Перед Шерлоком открывались любые двери, но это свойство не передавалось через прикосновения, не распространялось, как вирус. Джон был и остался обычным отставным врачом. Врачом без работы, кстати говоря.  
Работу пришлось найти. В дальней клинике, где работали люди с хорошим умением закрывать глаза на газетные статьи. Вставать приходилось рано, но Джон не жаловался. Он очень плохо спал.  
Миссис Хадсон снизила плату за квартиру до несусветно маленькой суммы, она почему-то вбила себе в голову, что Джон собирается съезжать. Джон не собирался. Ему нравилась эта квартира, а от воспоминаний все равно было никуда не деться.  
Потом пришло первое письмо.  
Джон редко разбирал почту, им с Шерлоком всегда писали по электронке, так было проще и быстрее. Разве только счета приходили, но их миссис Хадсон все равно приносила наверх. Утром в ворохе почты обнаружилось письмо для Джона. На конверте значилось:   
  
_"Доктору Джону Уотсону, 221B Бейкер-стрит, Вестминстер, Лондон"_  
  
Обратного адреса и имени отправителя, естественно, не было.  
Джон привык с осторожностью относиться к корреспонденции, пришедшей на его имя или на имя Шерлока, поэтому для начала прощупал конверт. Вроде бы просто письмо, ничего особенного. Конечно, и письмо можно напитать разной гадостью, но что же теперь, вообще не открывать?  
  
Это был почерк Шерлока. Джон очень хорошо знал его почерк. Он не мог ошибиться.  
Уотсон очень хорошо помнил чувство, охватившее его после получения первого письма: "наконец-то!". Он был прав, он не зря ждал, а все эти психотерапевты могут просто....  
  
 _"Джон, останови некоторый всплеск адреналина - я действительно умер"_  
  
Не надо было начинать это читать. Надо было просто выкинуть. Но Джон почему-то поступил наоборот: уселся в кресло и начал изучать послание с того света.  
  
 _"Я знаю, все эти специалисты по человеческим эмоциям говорят о том, что надо как можно скорее забыть человека, с которым расстался. Я уверен, ты не разделяешь эту глупую точку зрения"_  
  
Ты прав, Шерлок - не разделяю.  
  
 _"Я действительно умер, если ты все-таки получил это письмо. Не знаю, может, я застрелился, может, утонул в Темзе, а может был сброшен с какого-нибудь водопада. Вполне в духе Джима, не находишь?  
Я не могу написать тебе, каково на том свете - технически, я еще на этом. Я пишу это письмо, сидя на кухне, а ты сейчас на работе. Ты никогда не найдешь его, пока не придет время.  
Так вот.  
Может статься, что ты переехал, но я в это не верю. Ты не стал бы прятаться, не стал бы потворствовать эмоциям. Точно, Джон. И ты наверняка ходишь на мою могилу, признайся.  
Что я хотел тебе сказать - это было необходимо. Как бы это ни произошло, как бы ни сложились обстоятельства - это было совершенно необходимо. Поверь мне."_  
  
Джон оторвался от письма, строчки почему-то расплывались перед глазами.  
  
 _"Ты лучше меня поймешь мотивацию данного поступка, ты больше понимаешь в эмоциях. Наверное, мне не хочется, что бы все так заканчивалось. Я не знаю, успел ли я написать тебе прощальную записку, но, в любом случае, письмо - это гораздо лучше. Во всяком случае, я бы хотел получать от тебя письма, если бы мы поменялись местами"_  
  
Доктор вытер глаза и отыскал глазами мобильник. Майкрофт сможет по типу бумаги рассказать всю историю этого письма, и...  
 _  
"Джон, если ты уже дошел до этого момента - не пиши Майкрофту. Мой брат в этой истории ничего не прояснит. Если бы он знал, он бы вообще не позволил этому письму добраться до тебя. И если ты покажешь ему первое, он не даст прийти остальным. Да, будут еще. Ты всегда сможешь просто выбросить их, так ведь?  
Я не думаю, что есть смысл стилизовать письма под послания с того света. На том свете наверняка ужасно скучно. Я буду просто изредка писать тебе о чем-нибудь.  
В детстве мы с Майкрофтом часто писали друг другу письма...  
  
Знаешь, Джон, для тебя это слишком сильный стресс. Это всего лишь первое письмо. На дне кровати в моей комнате закреплен ящичек. Там лежит резервная пачка сигарет. Покури и успокойся.  
Да, я знаю, ты не куришь. Но ты курил в Афганистане. Тебя не раздражает табачный дым, ты принюхиваешься к сигаретам и в твоей старой сумке лежит две забытых зажигалки.  
Да, я копался в твоих сумках. Думаю, сейчас ты не возражаешь"_  
  
Резервная пачка оказалась на месте. Джон прикурил сигарету и откинулся в кресле, выпуская в потолок кольца сизого дыма.  
Очень по-шерлоковски, писать письма с того света. Очень по-джоновски их читать.  
Он курил, смотрел на письмо, дым и запах постепенно просачивались на лестницу и миссис Хадсон наверняка будет ругаться... Но в груди что-то отпускало, переставало накручивать нервы на стальной стержень тревоги и боли. Как будто этот ворот повернули в другую сторону и начали медленно крутить обратно.  
  
2.  
  
Следующее письмо пришло через месяц после первого.  
Джон начинал находить прелесть в своей жизни. Было же там что-то хорошее. Например, отсутствие Майкрофта. По правде говоря, когда Майкрофт как-то пришел на Бейкер-стрит (это было после того, как Джон искал у него ответов на свои вопросы), Джон послал его от порога так далеко, как только мог вообразить. Возможно, Холмс не был виноват в смерти своего брата. Но Джону надо было кого-то винить. Себя он уже винил, оставался Майкрофт. Не Салли же Донован обвинять, в самом деле. И Салли и Андерсон были просто самыми внушаемыми, первыми, кто попался на удочку Мориарти.  
Впрочем, Джон не думал о Мориарти в последние дни. Он старался не думать о прошлом.  
Они с миссис Хадсон встречались каждую субботу у нее в квартире, пили чай с бисквитами и смотрели «Доктора Кто». Домовладелица перестала подниматься наверх. Наверное, у нее были на то свои причины.  
Письмо пришло в среду утром, был ужасно ветреный день, хотя синоптики обещали к обеду солнце. Джон собирался на работу впопыхах, почему-то не сработал будильник. По лестнице он едва не ссыпался, миссис Хадсон только и успела, что сунуть письмо ему в руку, а читать он его начал только на работе, в обед. Джон не ходил обедать со всеми в кафетерий. Сложно сказать, почему. Не то что бы он старался ни к кому не привязываться, просто… не было нужды. В конце концов, он никогда не был слишком уж общительным. А в последние дни хотелось побыть в одиночестве.  
Конверт был надписан так же аккуратно. Письмо было на отдельном листке, а еще в конверте была записка без адреса. Джон развернул, но тут же разочарованно вздохнул: он не умел читать по-французски. Из всего написанного он мог разобрать разве что пару строчек. В записке было сказано:  
  
 _«Chère Adele,  
celui qui te donnera ce mot est très important pour moi. Je voudrais qu'il écoute du violon un soir. Tu comprends, du très bon violon.  
Merci  
Scherlock»*_   
  
Джон из всего этого смог понять только слово «важный», благо на английском и французском оно писалось одинаково, обращения, благодарность, подпись и какой-то намек на скрипку. Хотя, в этом Джон не был уверен. Он развернул письмо  
  
 _«Здравствуй, Джон.  
Я надеюсь, ты не очень по мне скучаешь. Нет, честное слово, я так не думаю. Скучать – значит испытывать дискомфорт от отсутствия кого-либо в твоей жизни. Если бы ты исчез, я бы испытывал совсем не дискомфорт. Поэтому хорошо, что исчез я, а не ты, правда? »  
_  
Неправда, Шерлок.  
  
 _«Я знаю, что ты сейчас думаешь. Но у меня последнее слово – во всех смыслах, так что прекрати думать и просто читай письмо. Интересно, какое у тебя там время года? Я бы предпочел осень. Она больше подходит для классической музыки. При чем тут классика? Элементарно.  
Джон, ты – единственная причина этих писем. Я не хочу, что бы ты после моей смерти заканчивал жить. Я знаю, знаю, я не люблю сентиментальность и чувства – не совсем моя территория, но мне не хотелось бы встречать тебя на небесах раньше времени. Если, конечно, предположить, что небеса вообще существуют. Я лично в этом сильно сомневаюсь. Поэтому не смей сидеть в четырех стенах и выходить только на работу и в магазин. И не спорь, я знаю – ты так и делаешь.»_  
  
Строчки снова начали расплываться перед глазами. Да что же это такое? Джон неловко вытер глаза рукавом халата и краем глаза заметил забежавшую и тут же выбежавшую из кабинета медсестру. Ну вот. Теперь вся больница будет знать, что он плакал, читая чье-то письмо. Прямо какая-то «Джен Эйр».  
 _  
«Я думаю, ты уже нашел записку. Не трудись с переводом, там ничего интересного. На углу Уигмор-стрит и Кавендиш –сквер есть маленькое кафе. Ты сразу его узнаешь, там на вывеске изображена неубедительная лошадь с крыльями. Зайди туда и передай любой официантке записку. Скажи, что это для мадемуазель Лекок от мистера Шерлока Холмса. Я думаю, Адель тебе понравится. Тебе всегда нравились такие дамы, вспомнить только миссис Хадсон. И не пренебрегай ее советом! »_  
Джон только вздохнул. Он совершенно точно знал, что после работы пойдет и найдет это кафе. После этой фразы был небольшой пропуск, а потом стоял постскриптум, написанный словно впопыхах:  
  
 _«P.S. Джон, я уже говорил тебе, и лучше бы тебе поверить – я мертв. Даже если кто-то попытается доказать тебе обратное, даже если кто-то покажется тебе похожим на меня – не попадайся. Как думаешь, мне стоит верить? Не знаю, кто в результате остался в живых, но ты же не хочешь выяснить, кто может пользоваться моим именем, так?»_  
  
Этим же вечером Джон поехал на Уигмор-стрит. Кафе оказалось действительно маленьким, и лошадь на вывеске была действительно очень неубедительной. И конечно, кафе называлось «Пегас». Он вошел, передал записку официантке, и уселся за столик. Через минуты две в зал вышла маленькая, хрупкая седая леди в старомодном платье с высоким воротником и аккуратной прической. Она уселась напротив Джона и, видимо, учтиво поздоровалась, но по-французски.  
\- Извините, - поспешил возразить он. – Я не говорю по-французски.  
\- Да? О, тысяча извинений, молодой человек, - она говорила с акцентом, но он только предавал речи мелодичности. – Я подумала, раз уж записка на французском, то вы, должно быть, как и Шерлок…о-о… - она вынула из кармана маленький кружевной платок и промокнула глаза. – Я читала газеты. Mon pauvre garçon… Я Адель, Адель Лекок. Бабушка Шерлока была моей доброй подругой.  
\- Бабушка Шерлока была француженкой? – если честно, Джон спросил это, просто что бы поддержать беседу, но Адель закивала.  
\- Да, да, а вы не знали? Странно, ведь он пишет… но это неважно. Завтра в Уигмор-холле выступает приезжий оркестр. Итальянцы. У них как раз новый скрипач, и они будут играть Мендельсона. Программу я не помню точно, но этот новенький – просто звезда, о нем очень хорошо отзываются. Если где и слушать très bon violon, то только в Уигмор-холле. У меня как раз есть пара мест. Правда, в самом последнем ряду, но ведь вы же не смотреть на оркестр идете, верно? О, я совсем забыла спросить, как вас зовут…  
\- Джон. Джон Уотсон, - доктор слегка опешил от таких новостей. – Постойте, Шерлок просил вас… послать меня послушать скрипку?  
Адель посмотрела на него, как на дурачка.  
\- Ну конечно! Вы не любите скрипку? Глупости, вы обязаны сходить, сейчас я принесу вам билет. В конце концов, это ведь для Шерлока.  
Джон хотел уйти, пока она ходила за билетом. Но почему-то не ушел. Он взял билет и на следующий вечер стоял перед Уигмор-холлом и смотрел, как люди заходят внутрь. Он шел пешком от самой Бейкер-стрит, не так уж и далеко это для здорового мужчины. Нога больше не беспокоила, трость осталась в прошлом. Иногда Джону казалось странным, что хромота не вернулась со смертью Шерлока.  
Оказывается, он очень давно не гулял по городу. Октябрьский Лондон ему понравился. Серьезно, понравился. Словно с того невидимого ворота, на которое наматывали его сердце, отмотали еще несколько витков.  
Ряд действительно оказался последним, но Джон не жалел. Он действительно собирался слушать, а не смотреть. Когда на сцену вышли оркестранты, он не особенно вглядывался.  
Музыка ему понравилась. Он ожидал чего-то тяжеловесного, помпезного, но произведения оказались легкими, воздушными, музыка словно плыла над залом. Доктор вспомнил, что когда-то читал про Уигмор-холл – будто бы тут одна из лучших акустических систем для исполнения классической музыки в Европе.  
Последними номерами шли «На крыльях песни» и «Песня без слов № 30». На первых же нотах Джон открыл глаза. Прожектор освещал первую скрипку, того самого новичка…  
Он не был брюнетом. Он был блондином, платиновым блондином, хотя тоже кудрявым.  
Он ничем не выделялся из остального оркестра.  
Ничем.  
Но его жесты… Его руки, пальцы, лежащие на грифе… Что за ерунда, Джон не мог с такого расстояния увидеть его пальцы, но… но этого же не может быть, не может, просто…  
  
А мелодия, как на зло, была особенно легкой, какой-то игривой. Джон постарался успокоиться и досидеть до конца.  
На «Песне без слов» он уже не отводил взгляда от скрипача. Тот играл самозабвенно, водил смычком по струнам, вплетая голос своего инструмента в оркестр. Джон посмотрел в программу – скрипача звали Сигерсон, Раймон Сигерсон, что за странное имя?  
С последними нотами «Песни» вспомнилась строчка из письма Шерлока. Он мертв, Джон. Мертв бесповоротно и говорит тебе не верить никому. Но не будет же Мориарти подсылать скрипача? Это же бессмысленно!  
  
Джон, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, мерз возле служебного входа около часа. И конечно, стоило ему отвернуться, вышли исполнители. Он успел обернуться на веселый гул голосов, но оркестранты уже рассаживались по машинам. Мелькнул платиновый затылок. Лица, конечно, Джон не увидел.  
  
Но он не жалел. Вечером уже холодало, так что пришлось поднять воротник и намотать шарф. Но все равно, прогулка ему понравилась. И музыка тоже. Почему ему казалось, что он не любит классику? И Шерлок прав, надо выбираться куда-то из дома, а не хоронить себя в четырех стенах.  
  
В этот вечер в его снах было полно музыки Мендельсона. Посреди гостиной стоял Шерлок в своем халате и играл одно произведение за другим, поворачивался, спрашивал:  
\- Тебе нравится, Джон, тебе правда нравится? – так по-детски, с восторгом, что Джон радостно отвечал:  
\- Конечно. Шерлок. Конечно, мне нравится.  
И Шерлок продолжал играть. Играть только для него.  
  
3.  
  
За прошедший месяц Джон успел сходить в Уигмор-холл три раза. Он не стал лучше разбираться в классической музыке и вряд ли очень сильно развил свой художественный вкус, но это было не так уж важно.  
Ему нравился этот ритуал. Сначала зайти на неделе к Адель, выпить чашку ароматного кофе (у Адель кофе готовили на песке, со специями, как полагается). Проконсультироваться у нее, на что обратить внимание. Отказаться от бесплатного места. Потом – прогулка до Уигмор-холла, покупка билета в кассе. Непосредственно вечером перед концертом поужинать дома, выйти заранее и пройти весь путь пешком. Приближался ноябрь, вечерами становилось все холоднее, но Джон словно не замечал этого. Как он раньше не понимал всю прелесть прогулок по вечернему городу? Если бы не письмо Шерлока, так никогда бы и не понял.  
С мадемуазель Лекок они очень скоро подружились. Шерлок был прав, Джон прекрасно ладил с такими приятными пожилыми леди. А у Адель, как у всех пожилых людей, была масса свободного времени. Кофейню, как оказалось, держал ее внук, немногословный молодой человек, которого Джон видел всего пару раз. Звали его, кажется, Андрэ, Адель как-то упоминала. Сама пожилая леди жила в квартирке над кафе, писала бесконечные мемуары, смотрела старые фильмы и слушала классическую музыку.  
\- Я никогда не была замужем, mon chere, поэтому и предпочитаю «мадемуазель», а не «мадам», - объясняла она Джону. – В нашем маленьком городке очень нелегко было быть мадемуазель с ребенком на руках…  
И она рассказывала про свой родной городок с непроизносимым для Джона французским названием, про переезд в Париж, про знакомство с «милой Люсиль Верне», бабушкой Шерлока. С Уигмор-холлом Адель тоже как-то связал Шерлок, но как – она объяснять отказывалась. Зато у нее всегда были билеты, которые она пыталась вручить Джону.  
Адель была первым другом, которого он завел после смерти Шерлока. И это было неплохо.  
О Шерлоке думалось без горечи. Как будто он уехал куда-то далеко и теперь пишет письма. Пока пришло только два, но будут еще, а потом придет зима, Рождество, Джон непременно позовет Лестрейда, они с миссис Хадсон украсят квартиру…  
  
Третье письмо пришло в ноябре.  
Джон распечатал его сразу по приходу на работу.  
 _  
«Привет, Джон.  
Надеюсь, у тебя там хорошая погода.  
Знаешь, ты, наверное, задаешь себе вопрос, почему я тебе пишу… Кстати, как скрипка? Надеюсь, Адель посоветовала тебе приличный концертный зал и хорошую программу. Она в таких вещах понимает. Надеюсь также, что она не замучила тебя рассказами о «les beaux jours d'antan»** . Это она тоже хорошо умеет.»_  
  
На этом месте пришел первый пациент. Как на зло, было много народа, и Джону не удавалось остаться одному даже на пять минут. До письма дошли руки только в конце рабочего дня. Джон снова развернул лист.  
  
 _«Знаешь, этот способ следовало бы порекомендовать в качестве психотерапии. Писать письма, за которые не придется отвечать. Ведь технически я буду мертв к тому моменту, как ты все это прочтешь.  
Я раньше пытался объяснить свой образ жизни нескольким людям. Но они не поняли. Дело ведь не в социализации, социализация – просто одна большая ложь, которой мы подчиняемся. Правила, кем-то выдуманные для всеобщего удобства.  
Я думаю сейчас, что мы могли бы пройтись по Ридженс-парку, и я бы показал тебе одну аллею, по которой часто гулял. В ней нет ничего особенного, но я бы тебе ее показал. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я хочу сказать?  
И дело не в том, что я хочу вызвать у тебя какие-то эмоции или весь этот бред «ах, как жаль, что мы не встретились раньше…»_  
  
Но мне правда жаль, Шерлок. Мне жаль.  
  
 _«Все происходит в свое время, Джон. Поверь мне, два года назад я бы тебе не понравился, а ты бы совершенно меня не заинтересовал. Почему? Ты не любишь наркотики, а я тогда не интересовался ничем, кроме новых дел. Все происходит своевременно. Так что во всем этом есть смысл.  
Хотя иногда мне приходит в голову мысль – а может, стоит начать? Забавно. Если я начну, то эта фраза будет выглядеть глупо. Джон, я начал или нет?»_  
  
Что бы ты не хотел начать, ты просто как обычно промолчал, Шерлок. Ненавижу тебя за это.  
  
 _«В общем, сходи в Ридженс-парк. Ты вряд ли найдешь эту аллею, но раз я не могу тебе объяснить, которая из них моя, то все равно, так ведь?  
Продолжай выходить из дома, если ты еще все это не сделал. Моя смерть – это просто моя смерть.  
  
Шерлок»_  
  
Он в первый раз подписался.  
Джон встал, оделся, вышел из кабинета. Он не сразу пошел домой. Он пошел в Ридженс-парк и долго гулял по опустевшим аллеям, пока не замерз окончательно.  
Как-то это было глупо. Шерлок, который пишет письма с того света. Шерлок, говорящий о социализации. Может, все это вообще подделка?  
Но письма были настоящими, Джон отлично это понимал. Сбивчивое построение фраз, он словно слышал голос Шерлока сквозь строчки. И от этого становилось легче. Ему за эти три месяца стало легче, чем за все время до этого, не смотря на многочисленные соболезнования и утешения.  
Он шел по аллее, пиная ногами пожухлые листья. Это все до ужаса романтично. И невероятно. И… постойте, он ведь не подумал сейчас «романтично»?  
Джон улыбнулся и повернул к дому. Его ждала миссис Хадсон, телевизор, крепкий чай и очередные походы в Уигмор-холл.  
И письма, конечно.  
Как же без них…  
  
4.  
  
Джон начал ждать письма с первого декабря. Он уже понял, что Шерлок как-то устроил отправку, и теперь письма будут приходить каждый месяц. И Холмс не обманул его надежд. Письмо пришло третьего декабря, у Джона был выходной, и ничто не мешало прочитать письмо спокойно и вдумчиво.  
В Ридженс-парк он теперь ходил иногда по утрам, когда было меньше народу. Бродил по аллеям, смотрел на мокнущие под дождем скамейки. Искал ту самую аллею, но так и не нашел. Никаких особенных признаков у нее не было. Хотя, подозрение пало на одну даже не аллею, а тропинку, петляющую между кустами. Джону нравилось думать, что он все-таки разгадал секрет. Шерлок ведь не вернется, что бы сказать, что он идиот…  
Не вернется. Никогда.  
  
 _«Боже, как я скучаю…»_  
  
Джон действительно скучал. По недовольному голосу, по гениальным выводам, по нахальным смс-сообщениям. Он даже сходил на могилу, но это не успокаивало. Могильный камень не давал никаких ответов на вопросы. Шерлока там не было. Глупые золотые буквы, ему бы не понравилось. Но Майкрофт перед выбором памятника никого не спрашивал. Джон все думал, приглашать ли старшего Холмса на Рождество. Конечно, он все равно не приедет. Но господь велел нам прощать и все такое прочее… Подумав, Джон решил, что конкретно Майкрофта господь в виду не имел.  
 _  
«Знаешь, на Мортимер-стрит есть очень симпатичный букинистический магазинчик.  
Да, здравствуй, Джон.  
Я знаю, что ты любишь книги. И не смей спорить! Как-то раз ты пришел домой с ужасно старым изданием «Пеппи Длинныйчулок». И целый вечер просидел на кухне с этим ужасно пахнущим клеем. Наутро книга выглядела вполне сносно. А ты гладил страницы, как будто касался кошки. Не подозревал в тебе такой сентиментальности, серьезно. Так вот, о магазинчике. »_  
  
Джон попытался вспомнить тот вечер. Через некоторое время ему даже удалось. Книга принадлежала Гарри. И именно у нее в квартире дошла до такого непотребного состояния. Джон когда-то ходил на курсы переплетчиков, еще до войны и в порыве неизвестно откуда взявшейся братской любви, пообещал восстановить книгу. Действительно, возиться пришлось целый вечер… Хотя вообще-то Джон не пылал страстью к старым книгам. Доктор улыбнулся. Как это по-Шерлоковски, ошибаться в том, что касается привязанностей и вкусов Джона. Он за весь период совместного проживания запомнил только, как именно Джон готовит себе кофе.  
 _  
«Тебе там точно понравится. И это хороший источник интеллектуальных подарков на Рождество. Там прекрасная атмосфера для размышлений. Хозяйка, правда, вздорная старая леди, но ты всегда можешь упомянуть моя имя, я как-то оказывал ей услуги »_  
  
Боже, Шерлок, есть в Лондоне хоть кто-то, кому ты НЕ оказывал услуг?  
  
 _«А что бы тебе не было так скучно, могу загадать загадку. Знаю, ты не слишком любишь загадки, но сделай исключение. Я кое-что оставил там для тебя. Записка заперта в тюрьме. Ближайшие сокамерники весьма примечательны. Один – твой коллега, энциклопедист, правда, ужасно несовременен. Второй – наш соотечественник, которого должны благодарить изобретатели открыток и любители морали. Он подарил им вечный сюжет.  
Желаю удачи.»_  
  
Джон улыбнулся. Что ж, выходной так выходной – надо отдыхать. Почему бы не прогуляться по Мортимер-стрит?  
А ведь Шерлок даже номера дома не указал.  
Впрочем, букинистический магазин на улице был только один. Он едва втиснулся между каким-то бистро и антикварной лавочкой, сумрачно глядел на улицу темными окнами и гордо демонстрировал всем желающим вывеску с надписью: «Книги и редкости Брауна».  
Джон толкнул входную дверь. Зазвенел колокольчик, и пожилая леди, стоящая за прилавком, подняла голову от внушительного фолианта, лежащего перед ней.  
\- Здравствуйте, молодой человек, - она приветливо улыбнулась. – Я миссис Браун. Чем могу быть полезной?  
Джон несколько удивился такому приему. И это, по мнению Шерлока, «вздорная старая леди»? Мда, Холмс как всегда очарователен со своими манерами. Миссис Браун улыбнулась.  
\- Книги, молодой человек, не терпят всей этой современности. Я стараюсь торговать так, как торговал мой дед и прадед, и дед моего прадеда. Семейный бизнес. Садитесь, я сварю вам кофе. У нас зимой мало посетителей.  
У прилавка действительно стояло два столика, накрытых темными скатертями. Видимо, в этом магазине действительно царили патриархальные нравы.  
\- Вы за чем-то конкретным? – спросила миссис Браун, уже готовясь удалиться во внутренние помещения.  
Джон виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Вовсе нет. Мне посоветовал ваш магазин… мой друг.  
Леди кивнула и удалилась, закрыв за собой дверь. Видимо, варить кофе.  
Джон окинул взглядом высокие старинные полки. Видимо, Шерлок намекал на книги. «Записка заперта в тюрьме» - что он имел в виду? Какая-то книга о тюрьмах? Ничего классического Джон вспомнить не смог. Может, пойти от соседей? Коллега, надо полагать, медик. В букинистическом магазине могут быть медицинские трактаты, это точно. Несовременный, даже «ужасно несовременный» медик. Кто-то, прославившийся своими промахами и консерватизмом? Второй сосед – британец, даритель вечного сюжета для открыток. Каких открыток? Джон прогуливался вдоль полок, рассматривая выставленные экземпляры. Книги были расположены по какой-то непонятной ему логике. Нашлись пара медицинских трактатов, но тюрем рядом не было, да и британцев тоже. Около тома Голсуорси не наблюдалось врачей.  
\- Вот и ваш кофе, - миссис Браун возвратилась, неся на подносе крошечную фарфоровую чашку и блюдце с парой печений. – Угощайтесь. Как вас зовут?  
\- Джон. Джон Уотсон.  
\- Очень приятно, мистер Уотсон. Я Лара Браун, ах, я же уже говорила, да? Совсем память подводит. Знаете, раньше мне помогала тут моя племянница, Мэри, чудная девушка, но теперь она работает у кузена, совсем недавно перешла, а я без нее, как без рук…  
Миссис Браун, кажется, не особенно нуждалась в собеседнике. Джон допил кофе, спросил разрешения посмотреть книги, снова ходил вдоль полок, а Лара все говорила и говорила. О Мэри, о книгах, о своем магазинчике. Как только Шерлок ее терпел во время расследования?  
Рассеяно бродя у полок, Джон вдруг наткнулся на что-то знакомое. Неужели Авиценна? Точно, старинное издание, очень дорогое, должно быть. Авиценна…Действительно, куда уж несовременней. Джон внимательно посмотрел на полку. Вот он. Диккенс, «Рождественская песнь». Действительно, все очень просто. А что у нас посередине?  
Посередине оказался Уайльд, «Баллада Рэдингской тюрьмы». Доктор осторожно взял книгу, и она почти сама раскрылась на нужной странице.  
  
 _«Молодец, Джон! » _ \- гласила надпись на винтажной открытке. На другой стороне было старинное фото: доктор викторианской эпохи. Чемоданчик, цилиндр, воротничок, перчатки – все, как полагается. Самое забавное, что снят он был на фоне Бейкер-стрит - позади виднелась табличка с названием улицы.  
  
Джон убрал открытку. На желтой от времени странице было напечатано:  
  
 _«Ведь каждый, кто на свете жил,  
Любимых убивал,  
Один - жестокостью, другой -  
Отравою похвал,  
Коварным поцелуем - трус,  
А смелый - наповал.  
  
Один убил на склоне лет,  
В расцвете сил - другой.  
Кто властью золота душил,  
Кто похотью слепой,  
А милосердный пожалел:  
Сразил своей рукой.  
  
Кто слишком преданно любил,  
Кто быстро разлюбил,  
Кто покупал, кто продавал,  
Кто лгал, кто слезы лил,  
Но ведь не каждый принял смерть  
За то, что он убил.»_  
  
Почему-то строки классика показались особенно горькими. Почему Шерлок выбрал именно эту книгу, именно эти строчки?  
  
\- Миссис Браун? Сколько стоит эта книга?  
  
Он завернул Уайльда в выданный пакет с логотипом магазинчика и пошел прочь, домой. Грустно не было. Ощущение неразгаданной загадки, ощущение пропущенного хода. Шерлок не посылал его сюда за книгой и открыткой, они были для чего-то другого, но для чего? Может, он чего-то не понял?  
  
До Рождества оставалось двадцать два дня.  
Джон надеялся, что получит открытку. До января было слишком долго. Ни за что не дожить.  
Если бы Джона спросили, что он выбирает – жизнь без писем Шерлока или жизнь с письмами, он, не раздумывая, выбрал бы второе. Хотя, конечно, он выбрал бы самого Шерлока.  
«Ведь каждый, кто на свете жил, любимых убивал. Один - жестокостью, другой - отравою похвал»  
То, что не убивает нас, делает нас сильнее. Психоаналитик Джона решила бы, что письма его убивают. Она была бы не права. Она не имела ни малейшего понятия о Шерлоке.  
Джон погладил книгу в кармане куртки и шагнул в прихожую.  
  
5.  
  
\- Не расстраивайся, дорогой, - миссис Хадсон похлопала Джона по руке и подлила еще чаю. – Мы прекрасно отметим Рождество вместе. У меня тоже не предвидится гостей.  
Джон кивнул. До Рождества оставался день, стояли чудесные солнечно-морозные дни. Лестрейд от приглашения отказался, он в очередной раз мирился с женой, а на Бейкер-стрит теперь никто не играл на скрипке. Молли Джон не стал даже звонить, они почти не общались.  
На прошлой неделе он совершил длинную прогулку. Зашел к Адель, она предложила ему чудесные билеты на виртуозов скрипки, все 24 каприса Паганини в один вечер. Они попили кофе, и мадемуазель Лекок пустилась в рождественские воспоминания.  
\- О, дорогой, мы всегда так чудесно празднуем Рождество! Вся семья собирается, молодежь тащит друзей, а у Пьера, ты его не знаешь, это мой внучатый племянник, вот, у Пьера есть друг, который так чудесно играет на фортепьяно, просто прекрасный мальчик! Оставайся с нами на это Рождество, я по глазам вижу, что тебе не с кем праздновать.  
\- Но у вас же вся семья соберется...  
\- Ерунда, ерунда! Молодые вечно тащат в дом всех своих приятелей, чем я хуже?  
Джон обещал подумать. Хотя, по правде говоря, он неловко чувствовал бы себя в кругу этой большой семьи, хотя Адель ему нравилась.  
  
Доктор сейчас занимался поисками подарка для миссис Хадсон. Не хотелось дарить что-то безликое и стандартное. Джон сначала хотел преподнести какую-нибудь старинную книгу, и даже заехал в магазинчик миссис Браун, но ничего похожего не нашлось. Зато и тут его пригласили на праздник. Как оказалось, у миссис Браун в магазине на Рождество собирается какой-то круг книголюбов.  
\- Обязательно приходите, Джон. Вам точно понравится.  
И тут доктор обещал подумать.  
Честно говоря, ему вообще никуда не хотелось. Первое Рождество без Шерлока. А скоро счет пойдет на десятки. Когда теряешь близкого человека, очень многое становится снова первым. Первое Рождество, первый день рождения. И все равно, даже если Шерлок не отмечал свой день рождения и не замечал дня рождения Джона. Даты, даты… В Ридженс-парке теперь было не посидеть на скамейке, слишком холодно. Ту тропинку между кустов засыпало редким снегом, на ней отчетливо выделялись следы редких прохожих и птиц.  
И опять не было грустно. Тоскливо – да. Тоскливо, но не грустно.  
  
А потом он нашел этот рекламный буклет. Может, Джон просто привык видеть везде знаки. Буклет принесли с почтой, и рассказывал он о магазинчике канцелярских товаров ручной работы. Джон подумал, вспомнил привычку миссис Хадсон записывать свои рецепты и решил осчастливить ее красивой тетрадью. До магазина пришлось даже ехать на метро, он располагался на Пратт-стрит, но оказался словно близнецом заведения миссис Браун – такой же похожий на антикварную лавочку. За прилавком стояла миловидная светловолосая девушка.  
\- Добрый день, сэр. Чем могу помочь?  
Джон улыбнулся в ответ на ее профессиональную улыбку. Глаза девушки остались грустными.  
\- Я ищу тетрадь для записей. Что-то под старину.  
Она отвела Джона к стеллажам, и он моментально заплутал среди богатого ассортимента. Девушка отвлеклась на телефонный звонок, а потом и вовсе пропала. Джон еле вырвался из этого разнообразия, прихватив неплохую тетрадь в кожаном переплете с изображением булочек и вишенок и с надписью с кокетливыми завитушками. Он поискал глазами девушку, но за прилавком ее не было. Зато она нашлась в темном углу, на пуфике - горько плакала, закрыв лицо руками.  
Джон присел рядом.  
\- Что у вас случилось?  
Она подскочила от неожиданности.  
\- Ой! Простите, сэр, я так… извините, я сейчас…  
\- Ничего. У вас же что-то произошло? – он успокаивающе положил ей руку на плечо. – Может, я могу вам помочь?  
Девушка улыбнулась сквозь слезы, вытирая щеки платком.  
\- А я ведь вас сразу узнала. Вы доктор Джон Уотсон, да? Вы привыкли помогать, правда?  
Джон вздохнул.  
\- Ну вот и познакомились. А вас как зовут?  
\- Я Мэри. Мэри Морстен. Извините, доктор, что я так… вас, наверное, и так постоянно спрашивают, после того, что случилось с мистером Холмсом…  
\- Ничего, я привык.  
\- Это и плохо… Ах, ну что я за дурочка, вы ведь купить тетрадь хотели…  
Джон покачал головой.  
\- Мэри, забудьте вы про тетрадь. У вас же случилось что-то, я вас теперь не отпущу, пока не узнаю. Неправильно, когда плачет красивая девушка. Посетителей у вас все равно пока нет.  
Мисс Морстен улыбнулась.  
\- Мы совсем недавно открылись, потому и нет. Давайте я сделаю вам чаю, раз вы собрались меня слушать.  
Джон кивнул. Он действительно собирался выслушать эту милую девушку. И не потому, что она была милой, а потому, что хотелось… Это сложно объяснить. Когда с тобой случается фатальная беда, очень хочется иногда помочь тому, с кем случилось что-то менее окончательное, чем смерть. От этого немного легче. И… ну, Рождество все-таки.  
Мэри принесла чаю, и они устроились в том же углу.  
\- Еще раз извините, доктор, что я в вас так вцепилась. Просто ваш друг, мистер Холмс, он помог моей тете, миссис Браун, несколько лет назад. Она держит магазин на Мортимер-стрит, там торгуют старыми книгами.  
Джон перебил.  
\- На Мортимер-стрит? Магазин букинистики? О боже, да я же там был. Конечно! Вы – та самая племянница, о которой говорила миссис Браун! – видя круглые глаза девушки, он поспешил прояснить ситуацию. – Об этом магазине мне…ммм… рассказал мистер Холмс. И я недавно приходил туда. Ваша тетя рассказывала мне о вас, но я и представить не мог, что окажусь в магазине, куда вы перевелись! Видите, вы совершенно в меня не вцепились, мы бы все равно встретились рано или поздно.  
Мэри даже рассмеялась от удивления.  
\- Как в кино, надо же! А тетя вам рассказывала, в чем ей помог ваш друг?  
\- Нет, мы об этом не говорили.  
\- Я расскажу. Может, это не относится к делу, но если вы хотите меня утешить, придется вам выслушать. Знаете, доктор Уотсон, когда я только начала работать у тети, ее муж, мистер Браун, был еще жив. Они держали магазин вдвоем, и если тетя просто любит книги, то дядя был просто фанатиком. Мог последнюю рубашку с себя снять за редкий экземпляр. У меня… у меня был жених, доктор…  
\- Просто Джон, пожалуйста.  
\- Джон. У меня был жених. Мы как раз собирались играть свадьбу. Саймона очень любили в моей семье… А потом дядя по случаю достал какое-то сумасшедшее редкое издание Корана. Я во всем этом мало разбираюсь, но дядя всем уши прожужжал, какое это издание уникальное, и каких диких денег оно стоит. А потом книга пропала. Не буду мучить вас подробностями, но полиция с ног сбилась, а дядя слег от инфаркта. Книги были его жизнью. Мы уже было совсем отчаялись, но тетя нашла мистера Холмса. И он все выяснил… преступником оказался Саймон. Этого дядя не пережил. Он только оправился, но эта новость его сразила. Он умер, - Мэри всхлипнула. – Саймон сейчас отбывает срок. Я благодарна мистеру Холмсу – лучше уж было узнать про него все до свадьбы… Тем более, мистер Холмс заходил ко мне в магазин незадолго до смерти, беседовал со мной и с тетей. Это было так мило с его стороны, у него же много клиентов…  
  
Джон про себя удивился, что это нашло на Шерлока. Обычно плевать он хотел на бывших клиентов и их дальнейшую судьбу. Про кражу редкой книги он Джону даже не рассказывал никогда.  
  
\- Прошло время, я познакомилась с Мартином. Мы стали встречаться, все было так хорошо… И вот два дня назад он поехал к своей сестре, в Кардифф. И пропал. Я звонила ему на мобильный, но он не отвечает. У сестры он не появлялся, она тоже заволновалась, но полиция отказывается объявлять розыск, пока не пройдет положенное время. Прошло всего два дня, но я уже места себе не могу найти. Вчера Клара, его сестра, звонила, говорила, что есть какие-то новости. А сейчас она звонила снова…все это оказалось ошибкой, Мартина нигде нет… - девушка снова вознамерилась заплакать, но Джон вовремя взял ее за руку и всхлипы прекратились.  
Да, а Джон-то уже рассчитывал на какое-то расследование. С поехавшим в Кардифф женихом он не мог сделать ничего, кроме обращения в полицию.  
  
\- Мисс Морстен…  
\- Мэри, просто Мэри.  
\- Мэри, не стоит так переживать. Я понимаю, что вам нелегко, с вашей историей. Но, честное слово, бывают такие глупые случайности.  
\- Я никому не могу рассказать… тетя – это единственная моя семья, а после Саймона я просто боюсь, понимаете? Один раз мой парень уже...  
\- Вы же рассказали мне, так ведь? И вот что, Мэри… вас есть, кому заменить?  
Девушка подняла на него глаза.  
\- Да, есть Аманда, она сегодня должна была вообще-то выйти, но я не могу сидеть дома и попросилась вместо нее.  
Джон решительно поднялся.  
\- Звоните Аманде, а мы с вами идем гулять.  
\- Куда?  
\- Куда угодно. Я понимаю, сейчас вам меньше всего хочется развлекаться, но подумайте, полиция не примет ваше заявление, пока не пройдет установленный срок. Сидеть дома и плакать - это лучший способ донервничаться до истерики, как доктор вам говорю. Надеюсь, я не вызываю у вас опасения?  
\- Ну что вы, Джон, нисколько! – Мэри снова улыбнулась и принялась набирать какой-то номер.  
  
Впервые Джон приглашал девушку прогуляться, не имея в виду ничего романтического. Мэри ему понравилась, но он сейчас не хотел изображать из себя героя-любовника. Почему бы не прогуляться с красивой девушкой, не помочь ей забыться и отвлечься? тем более, что плакать действительно бесполезно. Джону и самому хотелось ненадолго забыть о том, что придется возвращаться в тихую квартиру, где миссис Хадсон наряжает елку, но где нет Шерлока. Который там очень нужен.  
  
 _Боже, как я скучаю…_  
  
В прошлое Рождество Шерлок играл на скрипке. И хотя потом они пошли в морг осматривать тело Ирэн, и вообще Джон расстался с Джанет, сейчас Рождество вспоминалось с улыбкой. Шерлок редко играл что-то осмысленное, а тогда расщедрился на целых полчаса скрипичного концерта. Лестрейд стоял в дверях, миссис Хадсон улыбалась, а Шерлок играл, играл… Это было очень похоже на семейную идиллию. Неудивительно, в самом деле, что Джанет ушла.  
  
  
Аманда пришла очень скоро, они с Мэри вышли из магазина и действительно пошли гулять, куда глаза глядят. Потом купили билет и катались на автобусе по туристическому маршруту. Джон и не подозревал, что можно получить такое удовольствие, объезжая знакомые каждому туристу достопримечательности. Осмотр они закончили уже под вечер, прогулялись по улицам перед Рождественскими витринами и подошли к станции метро.  
\- Спасибо вам, Джон, - Мэри раскраснелась от мороза, в глазах не осталось ни следа слез. – Спасибо большое.  
\- Не за что, - искренне ответил доктор. – И знаете, что? Приходите к нам праздновать Рождество.  
\- Что вы, неудобно, ваши родственники…  
\- Мэри, вы же читали блог. Нет у меня никаких родственников, кроме сестры. А она уж точно не самый лучший гость на Рождество. Мы будем сидеть с миссис Хадсон у камина, пить глинтвейн и жевать имбирное печенье.  
\- Звучит заманчиво.  
\- Ну, тогда я жду вас на Бейкер-стрит двадцать пятого.  
Они простились, Мэри заспешила к спуску в метро, а Джон решил прогуляться и подумать.  
Он не жалел о приглашении. Мисс Морстен оказалась очаровательной девушкой, у них с Джоном было пугающе много общего. Они смотрели одни и те же фильмы, читали одни книги, даже музыкальные вкусы были схожие. Джон поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы иметь такую сестру. По отношению к Гарри нехорошо, конечно, так рассуждать, но они никогда не ладили, а с Мэри все было совсем иначе. И иначе, чем с другими девушками. Возможно, Джон просто в первый раз действительно не планировал никаких близких отношений. Какие уж тут отношения…  
Шерлок все еще держал его. Холмса не было, но Джон явственно чувствовал себя, как бы это сказать… занятым. Несвободным.  
  
 _Как я скучаю… бред какой._  
  
До письма оставалось недели две, если повезет.  
  
Мэри пришла двадцать пятого, как и обещала. Миссис Хадсон обрадовалась, они вместе стали накрывать на стол, а Джон развешивал украшения. В квартире работало радио, диджеи, конечно, гоняли туда-сюда старые рождественские песенки. Мэри держалась отлично, хотя от Мартина все еще не было вестей. Клара заявила в полицию, на этот раз заявление обещали рассмотреть, но праздники мешали началу полномасштабных поисков.  
Часам к шести они разобрались со столом и с украшениями, сели за стол и даже успели отдать должное некоторым блюдам. Не смотря на ограниченность компании, им было весело. По телевизору шли старые фильмы, они втроем забрались на диван и наперебой комментировали любимые моменты. В дверь неожиданно позвонили. Мэри вскочила с дивана и побежала открывать дверь, потому что Джон как раз входил в гостиную с индейкой. Не бежать же открывать с блюдом на руках.  
\- Здравствуйте, - услышал Уотсон голос девушки. – Вы к доктору Уотсону? А… Нет, ничего. И вас с Рождеством.  
\- Кто это был? – спросил он у поднявшейся назад девушки.  
Мэри пожала плечами.  
\- Какой-то странный парень. Высокий, в шляпе, волосы до плеч, светлые такие, борода курчавая. Сказал, что ошибся дверью. Пожелала счастливого Рождества. Нет у тебя таких знакомых?  
Джон пожал плечами. Все его внимание забрала индейка. Он расставил тарелки, внимательно прицелился ножом и тут…  
\- Проходной двор! – проворчала миссис Хадсон, вставая. – Нет, дорогуша, сидите. Это мой дом и я хочу знать, кто ломится сюда на Рождество!  
Она спустилась вниз.  
\- Нет, молодой человек! Что вы делаете? Я вас не знаю, нет! А почему мисс Морстен должна быть вам рада?  
Джон и Мэри немедленно спустились вниз. Мисс Морстен спускалась первой. Едва она увидела посетителя, как радостно прокричав: «Мартин!», сбежала вниз и повисла у него на шее.  
  
Мартин, конечно, согласился отпраздновать Рождество. Хотя, Джон и настаивал, что ему нужно вернуться в больницу, со сломанным ребром шутки плохи. История с исчезновением объяснилась совсем просто – Мартин действительно поехал в Кардифф, но не том поезде, на котором собирался. А по пути по делам заехал в неблагополучный район, где чем-то помешал местным хулиганам. Молодого человека избили, а кейс с деньгами и документами распотрошили и выкинули. В результате медики, к которым попал Мартин, не могли выяснить ни его имени, ни телефона друзей и знакомых, пока он сам не пришел в себя. А учитывая шок и побои, произошло это не скоро. Из больницы его не отпускали, а с его плохой памятью на цифры без мобильного телефона он не мог вспомнить ни одного номера. Пока он пытался выбраться из больницы («почти сбежал от них!» - смеялся Мартин), пока узнавал, где Мэри и давал знать родственникам…  
\- Настоящие чудеса на Рождество, - улыбнулся Джон, чувствуя себя кем-то вроде Святого Валентина, покровителя влюбленных.  
Он, честно говоря, ожидал, что исчезновение Мартина выльется-таки в расследование. Но в жизни было что-то и помимо пугающих похищений и странных дел. Словно Шерлок забрал с собой все тайны и головоломки.  
И тут в дверь позвонили в третий раз. Открывать пошел доктор, заявив, что сейчас его очередь.  
\- Мистер Уотсон? Это вам. Доставлено к дате, двадцать пятого декабря, восемь часов. Распишитесь.  
Джон расписался, надорвал конверт, и из него выпала яркая открытка.  
  
 _«Привет, Джон.  
Я подумал, что ты обидишься, если я не напишу тебе на Рождество. Хорошо, что в наши дни можно заказать открытку точно к сроку. Я думаю, у тебя полный дом друзей и индейка на столе, как положено, верно? Рад, если тебе есть, с кем отметить.  
На Рождество принято говорить разную сентиментальную ерунду, так ведь? Рискну быть похожим на героя дурацкого фильма, но Джон – ты лучший человек из тех, которые попадались мне в жизни. И ты при этом не гений с запредельным интеллектом. Странно, да? Не обижайся. И не вздумай скучать.  
Ну что, я не очень банален? Надеюсь, нет.  
Счастливого рождества.  
ШХ»_  
  
Когда Мэри пошла посмотреть, почему Джона так долго нет, он все еще держал открытку в руках. Девушка спустилась вниз, мельком глянула на подпись и обняла Джона одной рукой, прижимая его голову к своему плечу. Доктор немного расслабился и рвано вздохнул. На лестнице показался Мартин. Мэри покачала головой и сделала ему знак молчать.  
Джон упирался носом в обтянутое кофточкой плечо Мэри и ему очень хотелось… нет, не плакать. Хотелось знать, когда Шерлок писал эту открытку. Летом? Осенью? Хотелось вернуться в этот день и дать невыносимому гению по лицу. Потому что нельзя писать «ты самый лучший человек в моей жизни» если собираешься умереть. Как же ты не поймешь, Шерлок. И в то же время он ни за что бы не отдал эту открытку. В горле стоял ком и Джон все пытался сглотнуть, но у него не выходило. Сверху неслись рождественские песенки.  
  
А на Бейкер-стрит, в тени телефонной будки стоял высокий мужчина в шляпе и пальто. Длинные светлые волосы спускались ему на плечи, а бороды больше не было. Он смотрел на освещенные окна квартиры Джона и теребил в руках мобильный телефон. Потом кивнул сам себе и пошел дальше, растворяясь в толпе.  
  
6.  
  
Январское письмо Джон хотел выбросить.  
У него все было хорошо. Просто отлично. Мэри и Мартин оказались прекрасными друзьями. Мисс Морстен стала частым гостем в его доме. Мартин не ревновал, наоборот, он как-то по секрету сказал Джону, что его невеста словно обрела старшего брата и что он за нее рад. Миссис Хадсон была счастлива, что Джон нашел новых друзей. На работе стали замечать, что он чаще улыбается.  
Открытку он малодушно запер в комнате Шерлока. Какой-то очень детский получился жест. Ему не нужны были никакие письма, все, хватит.  
Но он просто не смог выбросить в мусорное ведро очередной светлый конверт.  
 _  
«Здравствуй, Джон.  
Это мое предпоследнее письмо. Обычно все самое главное пишут в последнем, но мне кажется, это глупо. В последнем письме я хотел бы сказать что-то более интересное, чем пароли и коды доступа.  
Да, о паролях.  
Знаешь, говорят, что высшее проявление любви для эгоиста – это отдать того, кого он любит тому, с кем любимый будет счастлив. Тяжеловесная конструкция. Но довольно логичная. А я эгоист, Джон.»  
_  
О да, Шерлок, ты эгоист. Ты не представляешь, насколько.  
 _  
«На отдельном листе в письме пароли для сайта и почты. Моя работа – это моя жизнь. Не могу позволить, что бы мой сайт постепенно зарастал разным мусором. Хочешь – напиши там о закрытии моих дел или начни консультировать сам, мне все равно. Что касается моей почты – делай, что хочешь. Может, там найдется пара головоломок для Лестрейда, не знаю.  
Если не знаешь, что со всем этим делать – отдай Майкрофту. Пароль от почты подходит для моих архивов. Они точно будут интересны брату. Как думаешь, очень патетично будет попросить тебя разобрать вещи в моей комнате?  
Хватит, Джон. Ненавижу эти распоряжения на всякий случай. »_  
  
Я тоже, Шерлок. Знал бы ты, как сильно.  
  
 _« Кстати, если ты найдешь в моей комнате север, то на третьем шаге можно заглянуть вниз. Это если ты не растерял любви к загадкам.  
Серьезно, Джон. Я не знаю, что написать. Может, в последнем письме я смогу сказать что-то определенное. Я думаю, теперь ты уже не скучаешь. Не надо, Джон. Я не буду говорить банальностей, что-то вроде «я этого не стою» и подобный бред. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты скучал.  
До связи, Джон. Спишемся.  
ШХ»_  
  
Джон положил письмо на стол и прикрыл лицо руками. Это никогда не кончится. И в то же время это кончится очень скоро. Предпоследнее письмо. Февральское будет последним. И можно будет наслаждаться своей нормальной жизнью, своей дружбой с Мэри и Мартином, концертами в Уигмор-холле и прогулками по парку.  
Да кому она нужна, нормальная жизнь, бог ты мой…  
  
 _«Высшее проявление любви для эгоиста – это отдать того, кого он любит тому, с кем любимый будет счастлив»._ Вот Шерлок отдал ему свою любимую работу. Воистину, признак доверия.  
 _«Ведь каждый, кто на свете жил, любимых убивал»._  
Джон покосился на томик Уайльда на полке. И тут…  
  
  


Наверное, так и происходят настоящие озарения. Когда тебя ошпаривает идеей, как кипятком и ты дышишь, как гончая на исходе погони и пытаешься понять что это, черт дери, было?!  
Магазин. Букинистический магазин. Зачем Шерлок послал его туда? За открыткой? За Уайльдом?  
  
 _«Высшее проявление любви для эгоиста»_  
  
Мэри. Милая Мэри. Добрая Мэри. Прекрасная мисс Мэри Морстен. Которая так похожа на Джона вкусами, привычками, даже манерой говорить. Которая ужасно похожа на Джона. К которой Шерлок приходил поболтать незадолго до гибели. И которая так скоропалительно перешла в другой магазин и нашла себе жениха. Мисс Мэри Морстен, черт, черт, черт!!!  
Джон откинулся на спинку кресла. Все было ясно, как день. Факты, на которые привык опираться Шерлок, не меняются. А вот люди могут измениться. Мэри перешла в другой магазин и нашла жениха – Шерлок не мог этого знать. И не произойди этого, Джона в магазине встретила бы молодая, красивая, несчастная в личной жизни девушка.  
Было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно. Как Шерлок, не особенно сведущий в человеческих отношениях, мог выбрать Джону девушку? Руководствуясь правилом «подобное к подобному», конечно. И он действительно выбрал подходящего человека. Не даром у Джона с Мэри такие чудесные отношения. И даже романтическую встречу придумал.  
  
 _«Я думаю, теперь ты уже не скучаешь»_  
  
Да куда уж мне, Шерлок.  
  
Поганый эгоист. « Высшее проявление любви для эгоиста». Даже сказать о чувствах нормально не смог. Придурок.  
Если бы не этот идиотский буклет, они бы так и не познакомились с Мэри.  
Джон сморгнул, отгоняя пелену перед глазами. Нет, нельзя же над каждым письмом ронять слезы, как героиня романа. Что там Шерлок говорил про север в своей комнате?  
Судорожно всхлипывая и как-то криво улыбаясь, Джон открыл дверь в комнату детектива.  
  
 _«Кстати, если ты найдешь в моей комнате север, то на третьем шаге можно заглянуть вниз»_  
  
Компас на полке нашелся довольно легко. И показывал он не в стену. Отмерив три шага, Джон начал простукивать половицы. Тайник отыскался быстро.  
Как видно, дома Шерлок ничего особенного не хранил. Под полом в пыли валялся старый фотоальбом и записная книжка.  
В книжке ничего интересного не нашлось, только какие-то бессвязные записи, цифры, имена. А вот фотоальбом…  
Шерлок никогда не говорил о своих фотографиях, Джон думал, их и нет.  
Конечно, это конфиденциально, но разве нельзя посмотреть фото того, кто только что признался тебе в любви?  
  
Прага. Это была Прага. Целый альбом, забитый фотографиями чешской столицы. Здесь не было даже знаменитых часов, только узкие улочки, мосты, уединенные лавочки. Пара кадров знаменитой Костницы, которая, кажется, находится недалеко от Праги. Впрочем, внутреннее убранство часовни из костей Шерлок особенно не фотографировал. Джон листал и листал альбом, но фото Шерлока там было только одно.  
Детектив стоял на каменном мосту, возле какой-то статуи. Кажется, это был Карлов мост, Джон всегда не слишком внимательно смотрел туристические передачи. Шерлок был снят в профиль. Он опирался на камень спиной и локтями, ветер трепал волосы. Фото, казалось, было сделано без его желания, он не позировал. Но почему-то в альбом оно попало. Может, ему понравилось, как воротник неизменного пальто подчеркивал острые скулы?  
Проклятый позер.  
Джон сидел на полу, прижимая к себе альбом и слабо понимая, что делать дальше. Зазвонил телефон.  
\- Мэри? Да. Нет, у меня не странный голос, почему ты спросила? Нет, все в порядке, я просто тут подумал – если бы не тот дурацкий буклет, мы бы не познакомились с тобой. Что? Ну тот, который мне принесли под дверь, о вашем магазине.  
Доктор внезапно застыл, и осторожно проговорил в трубку:  
\- Мэри, повтори, пожалуйста.  
И Мэри повторила, ясно и отчетливо:  
 _«Джон, мы не давали рекламы с помощью буклетов. Они лежат у нас на стойке, вот и все. Джон?»_  
Но Уотсон уже ее не слышал. Трубка осталась лежать на полу. Впрочем, Джон скоро вернулся, схватил ее, сбросил звонок и набрал Майкрофта. Со старшим Холмсом состоялся разговор на повышенных тонах, ничего не прояснивший. Но Джон продолжал повторять про себя, что никакого буклета не было. Вернее, буклет не разносили по почте. А значит, он никак не мог оказаться у Джона среди газет, ведь магазин Мэри находится далеко от Бейкер-стрит. А значит, его подкинули. И теперь, внимание, вопрос: какой идиот мог подкинуть ему буклет с рекламой магазина, в который перешла работать предполагаемая «девушка мечты» Джона? Какой придурочный и абсолютно живой, мать его, идиот, мог это сделать?  
Джон еще раз позвонил Майкрофту. Тот и слушать не захотел о буклетах и письмах.  
Джон пошел к Грегу, но Лестрейд только грустно покачал головой и посоветовал оставить иллюзии.  
Какие, к чертовой матери, иллюзии?  
  
Три дня Джон бегал по Лондону, как оглашенный, забыв про работу и про Мэри.  
А на четвертый день завод кончился. Он сидел у стола в своей комнате и смотрел на стопку писем Шерлока.  
В конечном итоге, если Шерлок Холмс хочет сделать тебя счастливым, потому что любит – тебе от этого не спрятаться. У него может быть сотня помощников, любой из которых мог отвечать за романтическую встречу. Спасибо еще, что Мартина не отравили.  
Джон, какой же ты идиот. Какой же ты беспросветный дурак. Бог мой, Джон…  
  
Собраться было делом нескольких дней. Отпуск на работе дали без проблем. Маленький отель в Праге стоил всего ничего по лондонским меркам.  
Почему Прага?  
А не все ли равно? Ему советовали сменить обстановку и отвлечься. Теперь было самое время. Пока Майкрофт не решился засадить его в психушку.  
  
Перед поездкой он написал пару строчек, запаковал в конверт. Конверт на всякий случай завернул в полиэтилен и, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, поехал на кладбище. Положил письмо у черного камня с золотыми буквами. Постоял рядом. Потом зашагал прочь. Его жало такси в аэропорт.  
  
Могильный камень отмывало дождем. Ветер трепал конверт, в котором лежало письмо в две строчки:  
  
 _«Можно сделать все, что захочешь. Нельзя только сделать человека счастливым насильно, Шерлок. Мертвый или живой – ты должен это понимать. ДУ»  
_  
  
  
Окончание № 1  
  
Прага – очень красивый город.  
Банально, но это действительно так, Джон был готов присягнуть на чем угодно. Туристические передачи не передают, как пахнет воздух узких улочек, как горчит на языке глинтвейн, как медленно и величаво скользит под мостами Влтава.  
Джон уже неделю жил здесь, в небольшом отельчике, почти в центре. Демократичная цена объяснялась малым количеством звезд, но Джону не нужен был ресторан в холле или завтрак в постель. Его вполне устраивал номер с приличной кроватью, столом и ванной. Только он постоянно чертыхался, автоматически пытаясь воткнуть зарядку от телефона в европейскую розетку. Но это лучше всего напоминало, что он далеко от дома. А он хотел быть далеко.  
Около отеля располагалось туристическое бюро, где доктору охотно объяснили, каким образом можно посетить все интересующие его города. Он съездил посмотреть на Костницу, но сам город близ знаменитой часовни, Кутна Гора, показался ему значительно интереснее самого объекта туристического поклонения. Часовня оказалась маленькой, приземистой, вся красота была спрятана в подвале. Может, туристов и можно было шокировать люстрами из позвоночников и горой черепов в полтора человеческих роста, но Джону это просто сказало о том, насколько другими были те люди, которые сотворили этот своеобразный памятник. Уотсон побродил по крошечному кладбищу около часовни, а потом поехал в город. По Кутной Горе можно было бродить бесконечно, но Джон быстро потерялся в узких улочках и еле нашел автобус. Он привык, что в Европе все говорят по-английски, но в Чехии с этим было сложнее. Местные жители охотнее понимали незнакомый доктору русский, а на английском говорили иногда с очень странным акцентом. Джон даже завидовал русским туристам, которые со второй минуты знакомства оживленно болтали с продавцами в лавочках.  
Впрочем, в Кутной Горе ему попалась занимательная лавка, в которой он нашел англоговорящего продавца и даже купил ловец снов – большой, как колесо среднего автомобиля.  
Удалось съездит в Карловы Вары, погулять по знаменитой галерее минеральных источников и поесть вафель, которые готовили прямо на улице. Джон подумал, что в этом городе чувствуется курорт. Слишком уж неспешно прогуливаются прохожие, слишком спокойны и несуетливы продавцы разной всячины, слишком задорно журчит мелкая речка Тепла.  
Но Прага все равно нравилась Джону больше всего. Он забросил путеводители и просто бродил по старинному городу, то и дело все равно выворачивая то на Карлов мост, то к знаменитым часам. Прага успокаивала. Лондон был более древним, но быстрое течение жизни, вечная суета мегаполиса не давали этого ощущения покоя. А в этом городе можно было верить, что все пройдет и переменится, и печалиться не о чем.  
Одним из чудес Праги были марионетки. Лавки и лавочки с куклами были разбросаны по центру города мелким бисером. Марионетки, которые встречались Джону раньше, ничего не имели общего с этими куклами. Искусно вырезанные и расписанные лица, причудливые костюмы – если бы не ниточки, их можно было бы принять за какой-то странный волшебный народ. Если в лавке стоял не просто продавец, а энтузиаст, он периодически «прогуливал» кукол, заставляя их танцевать, заигрывать с посетителями, разыгрывать целые сценки. Неудивительно, что иногда Джон останавливался, заглядывая в витрины.

У этой лавки окна находились высоко над тротуаром, а до двери вели ступеньки. Доктор остановился и стал рассматривать марионеток в витрине. Первым он увидел не подошедшего продавца, а именно куклу. Печальный молодой человек в черном камзоле помахал ему рукой в черной перчатке. Деревянное лицо было по-взрослому серьезным. Джон несмело помахал в ответ. Кукла прошлась вдоль витрины, качнула черноволосой головой и приложила руку к холодному стеклу. Джон с усилием сглотнул и только потом заметил – это же Шерлок. Шерлок в виде марионетки.  
Когда он вошел в лавку, к нему навстречу шагнул продавец – молодой улыбчивый блондин.  
\- Здравствуйте. Нравятся куклы? – произнес он, улыбаясь. От его пальцев тянулись почти невидимые нити к кукле-Шерлоку. Казалось, детектив в своем старинном камзоле просто стоит рядом с продавцом. А продавец каким-то шестым чувством угадал в нем европейца, заговорив по-английски.  
\- Я просто хотел узнать… - Джон почувствовал себя полным идиотом. – Эта кукла…  
\- Я сожалею, но он не продается, - игрушечный Шерлок развел руками. – Я делал его для собственного удовольствия.  
\- Я и не хотел купить. Эта кукла… у нее ведь есть прототип, да?  
Парень прищурился, рассматривая Джона, а потом приглушенно ахнул:  
\- Невероятно ... Быть не может! Простите! Вы… вы ведь Джон Уотсон?  
Джон посмотрел на парня дикими глазами и рассмеялся. Смех был почти истерическим, Джон не мог остановиться, он смотрел на куклу, на парня и содрогался от новых приступов хохота. Очнулся он, когда молодой человек, оставив марионетку, подошел к нему и осторожно тронул за плечо.  
\- С вами все в порядке? Что-то случилось?  
\- Простите, - Джон отстранился, пытаясь успокоиться. – Просто это действительно смешно. Я уже привык, что в каждой лавке в Лондоне можно назвать имя Шерлока Холмса, и оно будет известно, но я приезжаю в Чехию, в Прагу, и тут, в первой же лавке с марионетками… - он фыркнул, но вовремя остановился.  
Парень сочувственно покачал головой.  
\- Доктор Уотсон, не знаю, как вы отнесетесь к этому предложению, но вы бы не хотели выпить по кружке пива? – он улыбнулся. – Кстати, меня зовут Карел.   
…  
Чешское пиво оказало на Джона благотворное воздействие. Карел оказался бывшим клиентом Шерлока, конечно же. Это действительно было смешно - от Холмса некуда было деться. Хотя, если разобраться, ничего необычного, ведь Джон поехал в Прагу из-за того альбома. Захотел посмотреть на город, который так понравился Шерлоку, что тот сделал фотографии и даже сохранил их.  
\- Шерлок тогда приехал из Лондона специально ради моего дела, я о нем ничего не знал, - рассказывал чех, подвигая к Джону еще одну кружку. - Пейте, Джон, это Крушовицы. Самое вкусное пиво в Чехии, ручаюсь. Так вот, у нас тогда орудовал маньяк, помешанный на марионетках. Делал из людей кукол, не буду рассказывать подробно, детали не очень аппетитны. Одной из жертв стала моя девушка, Мария.  
\- Мне жаль.  
Карел улыбнулся.  
\- Мне тоже. Я был вне себя от горя, а Шерлок нашел убийцу. Пусть он и обходился с окружающими не слишком учтиво, мне было все равно, он ведь его нашел. Я долго пытался прийти в себя. Мне кажется, это он мне помог в каком-то смысле. Поэтому я и сделал такую куклу. Знаете, Джон... это не мое дело, согласен, но у меня есть опыт в таких вопросах. Я имею в виду, как жить, если дальше нельзя.  
Джон отхлебнул пива.  
\- Мне бы пригодился ваш опыт, честное слово. Я, в общем-то и не собирался никуда уезжать пока. Отпуск еще не кончился, а средства у меня есть.  
Карел, казалось, обрадовался.  
\- Тогда хотите, встретимся завтра после рабочего дня? Подойдете к магазину?  
Джон согласился.  
  
Днем он снова бродил по городу. Без особенной цели, просто смотрел по сторонам. Все тот же город, та же каменная кладка и те же химеры на скатах крыш. В Праге можно было забывать и вспоминать. Джон предпочитал забыть. Его теперь мало беспокоил буклет, засунутый в кипу газет. Кто это сделал и зачем - неважно. Он хотел бы, наверное, прочитать последнее письмо Шерлока. Вдруг там было что-то особенно интересное?  
В одном из уличных оркестров встретилась шарманка. Один парень крутил ручку, а второй подыгрывал ему на скрипке - еле слышно, не особенно перебивая мелодию. Джон с удовольствием постоял в небольшой толпе и послушал музыку.  
Может, это и неплохо? В смысле, жизнь без Шерлока? Живет же как-то Карел, живут же как-то вообще люди после потерь?  
К магазину он пришел в сумерках, когда витрины приветливо зажглись теплым светом. Молодой человек открыл ему дверь и огорченно покачал головой:  
\- Боюсь, я вынужден нарушить собственное обещание. Меня срочно вызвали в мастерскую. Это ведь семейный бизнес - он кивнул на кукол. - Позвонили только что, что-то там у них не ладится, и без меня нельзя...  
\- Ну не последний же я день в Праге, - улыбнулся Джон - Ничего страшного.  
Телефон в кармане требовательно запиликал. Доктор удивился - кому понадобилось ему писать?  
"Получено одно голосовое сообщение".  
Джон недоуменно нахмурился - из телефона звучала старинная детская песенка про падающий Лондонский мост. Неведомый отправитель обрезал трек на середине, а дальше последовало двенадцать ударов башенных часов.  
\- Джон, что-то серьезное? - обеспокоенно спросил Карел.  
Лондонский мост... Мост...  
Джон поджал губы, сдерживая смех, и покачал головой.  
\- Нет, Карел, ничего такого. Не волнуйтесь. Все будет хорошо.  
С этими словами он развернулся и пошагал прочь от лавки дальше, в глубину улиц. До полуночи оставалось еще пара часов.  
...  
В полночь на Карловом мосту все еще было людно. Романтически настроенные парочки, которых не пугал холод, бродили, взявшись за руки. Тусовочная молодежь спешила в клубы. Торговцы, в надежде на поздних покупателей, включили небольшие фонарики, привлекая посетителей.  
Шерлок стоял там же, где был сфотографирован несколько лет назад, у той самой каменной статуи какого-то святого. Он все так же опирался на парапет, только при дыхании изо рта вылетали облачка белого пара.  
\- Привет, - Джон подошел к нему и встал рядом, пытаясь заставить себя не делать резких движений.  
\- Привет, - детектив все не поворачивался, словно обращался к статуе над головой. - Ты быстро разгадал загадку.  
\- Ты меня натренировал. К тому же, какой еще мост в Праге можно сравнить с Лондон-бридж?  
\- Верно. Знаешь, Джон, я мог бы оставить тебя с Мэри. Фактически, я все для этого сделал. Она тебе нравилась. Но когда я увидел тебя с Карелом...  
\- Придурок. Меня не интересуют симпатичные торговцы марионетками.  
\- Не в этом дело, Джон. Карел действительно мог бы научить тебя, как пережить эту ситуацию. У него могло получиться. По-настоящему. И я... я сочинил самую идиотскую из всех загадок и послал ее тебе. Потому что не смог… второй раз…  
Шерлок наконец-то повернулся. В его глазах плескалась робкая радость в сочетании с какой-то детской обидой.  
\- У меня почти получилось, понимаешь? Ты мог бы быть счастлив. Я сделал все. Я учел каждую мелочь, - он все больше горячился, начиная говорить еще быстрее, чем обычно. – Все, понимаешь?! Я заставил тебя ходить на концерты, я подсунул тебе двух этих старых куриц – Браун и Адель, ты бы не стал их расстраивать. Я подобрал тебе самую подходящую девушку что бы ты женился на ней. Я подкинул тебе Прагу, что бы ты развеялся и забыл обо мне… Я все сделал, все!  
\- Но Мэри сменила работу, а этого не было в твоих грандиозных замыслах. Счастливым… Шерлок, ты идиот, если так думаешь. Что ты там писал про высшее проявление любви для эгоиста? Ты эгоист и придурок. Обычно при принятии таких решений еще и другого спрашивают.  
Он прикрыл глаза на мгновение, открыл их снова. Шерлок никуда не исчез. Стоял рядом, такой настоящий, растерянный и явно нервничающий. Джон улыбнулся.  
\- Здравствуй, - и протянул руку, а Шерлок двинулся ближе, обнял его своими длинными руками, а Джон забрался пальцами за отвороты пальто... И все стало очень просто и хорошо.  
\- Джон, - выдохнул Холмс. - Джон...  
\- Что?  
\- Я думал, ты меня ударишь.  
\- И это доказывает, что ты ни черта меня не знаешь. Помолчи.  
\- Джон... - Шерлок упрямо шептал, уткнувшись носом в его седые волосы, вплетая шепот в морозный воздух.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты полетишь со мной в Лондон?  
\- Полечу.  
\- Джон. А ты не собираешься меня поцеловать?  
\- Чего? - доктор отодвинулся, что бы посмотреть на детектива.  
\- Не собираешься? Джон, я же написал тебе, и мы... полночь, Карлов мост... Так всегда происходит, разве нет?  
На этом месте доктор Уотсон не выдержал и рассмеялся. Он смеялся, а Шерлок смотрел на него с недоумением, а потом с обидой, а потом с веселыми искорками в глазах. Джон смеялся, а потом притянул детектива к себе и поцеловал холодные губы. Так, как полагается целоваться в полночь на Карловом мосту. Потом прервал поцелуй, ткнулся лбом в плечо Шерлока и взял его за руку. Потому что в полночь на мосту следует не только целоваться, но и гулять.  
А потом была ночь. И Джон никогда бы не подумал, что история про Голема ( того, настоящего, древнего) может быть такой захватывающей. И он никогда бы не смог вообразить, каким вкусным может быть глинтвейн на двоих. И никогда бы доктор Уотсон не представил, что будет нести весь этот романтический бред.  
Но Прага - это такое место...  
…  
Последнее письмо действительно пришло в феврале. Шерлок схватил его первым и спрятал в карман халата.  
\- Шерлок, это мое письмо. Отдай.  
\- Некоторые вещи лучше говорить лично. К тому же, я жив, так что письма от мертвого тебе не нужны.  
Джон скептически прищурился.  
\- Тогда скажи лично.  
\- Как-нибудь обязательно скажу.  
Холмс поморщился, и накрыл карман ладонью, словно письмо могло выскочить.  
\- И вообще, зачем тебе письма от влюбленного покойника? Нормальные люди в таких ситуациях испытывают ревность.  
Шерлок отлично знал, что в последнем письме была одна фраза. И еще слово.  
Но Джон и так все знал о фразе, а слово «прощай» больше не подходило к ситуации.  
Шерлок больше не собирался прощаться. Никогда.

Окончание №2  
  
Из Праги Джон вернулся в начале марта, посвежевший и спокойный.  
Он не понимал, как две недели превратились в месяц, и не желал этого понимать. На счету все еще валялись кое-какие фунты, брошенные туда Майкрофтом. Старший Холмс иногда благодарил Джона таким образом за жизнь с Шерлоком. Уотсон эти деньги не трогал. А потом, сидя в чужом городе за кружкой пива, решил – а не все ли равно?  
Шерлока ведь уже нет.  
Вот и получился месяц в Чехии.  
Он сам не знал, для чего поехал в Прагу. Возможно, он ждал тайного знака. Или лавочки, притаившейся за углом. Письма, оставленного специально для него. Таинственной встречи на Карловом мосту. Что угодно, как угодно – Джон ждал.  
Но чуда не произошло. Даже в сказочной Праге больше не происходили чудеса. Впрочем, столица европейской некромантии если и располагала к чудесам, то только к мрачным.  
Мрачное чудо… Джон не знал, называть ли то, что с ним произошло, чудом.  
  
Он вернулся в Лондон, и Лондон встретил его дождем. Та самая струна, которая тревожно звенела в душе, отзываясь болью и тоской, ослабла. Весь это месяц он бродил по узким улочкам, заглядывал в слепые окна-бойницы и не думал о Шерлоке. Старательно. Успешно.  
Чужой город словно вылечил его немного. Он бродил по мостовым и не думал о квартире на Бейкер-стрит. Он очень старался. И у него получилось.  
Ведь, в конце концов, Шерлок хотел именно этого – что бы Джон был счастлив. Без него.  
И все это было… отвратительно. Слишком романтично.  
В переживании любой драмы наступает момент, когда ты вспоминаешь, что ты взрослый человек и пора прекратить заниматься ерундой. Пора перестать читать письма от мертвого человека, пора перестать искать везде знаки и просто пора перестать. В конце концов. Время должно лечить.  
Джон назначил встречу Мэри, они мило поболтали, он рассказал ей о Праге. В кафе у Адель он узнал об очередном концерте и пообещал пойти. Миссис Хадсон встретила его с радостью и пожаловалась, что скучала. Коллеги на работе обрадовались сувенирам.  
Письмо от Шерлока, его последнее письмо, ждало Джона на столе.  
Он не открыл конверт. Слишком рано.  
…  
Март выдался промозглым, холодным и бодрым. Джон возобновил привычку гулять в Ридженс-парке. Деревья вот-вот грозили вспыхнуть листвой, на клумбах прорезалось что-то цветочное, чему Джон не знал названия. В город пришла весна.  
Избито, затасканно – весна, цветы, солнце. Общепринятые символы возрождения и утешения.  
Джон не мог сказать, что он утешился. Трудно утешиться признанием в любви от покойного друга. Всегда возникает вопрос – а что же раньше покойный друг не проявлял своих чувств?  
Бессмысленно гадать, Шерлок мог назвать миллион причин. Только вот Шерлока больше не было.  
Совсем не было.  
Тоже не новость года, но на Джона вдруг накатило осознание. Волшебный город эта Прага.  
Письмо продолжало лежать на столе. Оно, наверное, просто ждало своего часа. Когда Джон пришел поздно вечером с концерта… Нет, не так. Он пришел домой, налил себе чаю и сел в кресло. И понял, что доволен. Просто доволен и все, без оговорок и без мыслей о Шерлоке. От этой мысли стало немного грустно и, в общем, как-то спокойно. Письмо словно само прыгнуло в руки.  
«Привет, Джон.  
Последнее письмо. Все когда-нибудь кончается и все такое прочее.  
Знаешь, я долго думал, о чем таком тебе написать. Эта затея с письмами не очень на меня похожа. Глупо и нелогично. Но ты ведь и сам знаешь – я не слишком последовательный человек. И еще – очень увлекающийся.  
Ты, наверное, думаешь – зачем я писал тебе все это вместо того, что бы просто сказать.  
Люди так все упрощают иногда… Я не думаю, что тебе понравилось бы быть моим… любовником? Как это называется? Бойфренд? Скажем так – моим близким другом, и не называй меня старомодным. Быть мне просто другом довольно сложно для тебя, а в отношениях ты стал бы ждать от меня много большего. Того, на что я совершенно не способен. И не спорь – ты стал бы ждать, ты слишком идеалистичен.  
Так что рассказать обо всем с того света – не слишком уж плохая идея. Если я буду жив, то постараюсь перехватить эти письма, а в особенности последнее.  
Я не буду писать, что я тебя люблю. Это патетично, это глупо и это ужасно затасканно.  
Просто, Джон, ты здесь, а я там и так должно оставаться дальше. До самого конца, который, я надеюсь, случится для тебя очень не скоро.  
Пока, Джон.  
Я знаю, со мной было весело.  
ШХ»  
  
Какая ж ты дрянь, Шерлок Холмс…  
  
Руки Джона сжались в кулаки, но ком в горле быстро рассосался. Видимо, чудо и впрямь произошло. Второе по счету признание в любви не смогло испортить ему жизнь.  
  
Он поднял глаза и…  
И. Всегда в его жизни вылезает это проклятое «и».  
И столкнулся взглядами с совершенно живым Шерлоком Холмсом.  
  
\- Извини, - сказал детектив хрипло. – Дверь. Было открыто.  
  
В голове Джона разом смолкли все мысли. Оглушительное ощущение внутренней тишины обрушилось на уши.  
Шерлок подошел ближе, кинул взгляд на письмо.  
\- Черт. Я надеялся его задержать. А потом надеялся, что ты так и не прочтешь.  
Лицо Холмса словно изо всех сил старалось удержать спокойное выражение. Он вглядывался в Джона, пытливо, любопытно. Наверное, пытался предугадать реакцию.  
А реакции не было. Оглушающая тишина. Шок?  
Шерлок смотрел на Джона, у него начали едва видимо дрожать губы. Пальцы сжались в кулак. Джон смотрел равнодушно и молча, только в глазах бесновалось что-то странное, сродни гремучему коктейлю ярости и надежды.  
\- Джон.  
Произнесено было спокойно, но на этом моменте колени детектива словно подломились, и он рухнул на пол, как подкошенный.  
Тут только Джон очнулся.  
Вскочил с кресла, опустился рядом с другом, обнял за плечи – и все это неловко, странно, как будто не совсем понимая, что делать. А потом его пробила дрожь – Шерлок… плакал?  
Нет, слава богу, не плакал, только трясся мелкой дрожью, давился сухими всхлипами и накатывающей истерикой. Шерлок в истерике – это было так дико и неправильно.  
Джон прижал его голову к своему плечу, вплел пальцы в черные волосы.  
\- Ну что ты? Шерлок…  
\- Ты меня еще и успокаиваешь… - подрагивающий шепот, Шерлок ткнулся носом ему в плечо. – Я хотел перехватить письма. Потом хотел прийти. Потом решил, что не надо. Потом…  
\- Ты хотел, что бы я тебя забыл. А потом испугался, что получилось.  
Шерлок судорожно кивнул, Джон прижал его к себе и «поплыл». Перед глазами закружилось, осознание новостей ударило по голове осадным тараном, руки ослабли и задрожали.  
\- Джон? Нет, не падай в обморок, не надо…  
Шерлок забрался в кресло, затянул его с собой. Они молчали.  
\- Что мы будем делать?  
\- Не знаю, - доктор пожал плечами. – Готовить праздничный ужин в твою честь?  
Холмс повернул его лицом к себе и немного встряхнул за плечи.  
\- Ну же, Джон. Я здесь. Правда.  
  
Шерлок, что же ты творишь, я же сейчас…  
  
Было поздно. Джон вжался в его плечо лицом, сведенные плечи расслабились, он длинно выдохнул и замер. Как тогда, на Рождество, с открыткой.  
Шерлок был здесь. Шерлок БЫЛ. Настоящий. Живой.  
  
\- Шерлок…  
\- Тихо. Тихо, пожалуйста.  
\- Шерлок!  
\- Тшшш, Джон.  
  
И Джон молчал. Он молчал ожесточенно и глухо, отчаянно, как будто плакал.  
\- Прости меня, Джон. Ты мне все потом расскажешь, правда? И про Прагу, и про магазинчик, и про том Уайльда, и про Адель… - Джон молчал, а Шерлок говорил, как будто всхлипывал, сбивчиво, с перерывами, набирая в грудь больше воздуха, чем можно было удержать.  
На второй минуте этой беседы Джон окончательно расслабился в его руках. Расслабились пальцы, сведенные, словно судорогой. Отпустило закаменевшую шею. Осознание тяжелой волной отхлынуло обратно. Шерлок сидел рядом. Джон слепо ткнулся губами ему в губы, словно выполняя долг, а потом отключился, словно выключенный из розетки.  
  
Миссис Хадсон свалилась в обморок во второй раз в своей жизни. Она долго звала Джона снизу, а потом поднялась наверх, и… И в кресле сидел Шерлок, а рядом с ним, да что там, в его объятиях спал Джон. Шерлок сделал страшные глаза и попросил:  
\- Пожалуйста…  
Поэтому миссис Хадсон рухнула в обморок очень тихо.  
Джон даже не проснулся.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> *"Дорогая Адель, тот, кто передаст тебе эту записку, очень дорог мне. Я хочу, что бы он послушал скрипку как-нибудь вечером. Ты понимаешь, действительно хорошую скрипку. Спасибо. Шерлок" (фр)
> 
> ** прекрасные былые дни (фр)


End file.
